


Period Chronicles

by Queen_Preferences



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Blood, Cramps, Cute, Dominant Mark Tuan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Female Boo Seungkwan, Female Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Female Choi Youngjae, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Female Jackson, Female Jackson Wang, Female Jeon Wonwoo, Female Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Female Kim Namjoon | RM, Female Kim Taehyung | V, Female Kim Yugyeom, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Female Oh Sehun, Female Park Chanyeol, Female Park Jimin (BTS), Female Park Jinyoung | Jr., Female Time, Female Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluffy, Gay, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girl Bts, Girl Got7, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mama Wang is the clutch, Mark is emotional, Menstrual Cycle, Menstruation, Mother Nature - Freeform, Multi, POV Female Character, Pain, Period Chronicles, Period blood, Samuel is the baby so he dates no one, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Savage Mama Wang, Seokmin and Chan are just gay, Slash, Stomaches, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Twins Yoongi and Yoonji, Wal-Mart, amazing boyfriends, fiancee, girl exo, menstrual, period, small series, whipped boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Independent stories with boyfriends handling their girlfriends periods, camps and everything else.





	1. Vernon/Seungkwan

Title: Vernon Trip

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo

Series: none

Pairings: Namjoon/Jin, Hoseok/Yoongi, Taehyung/Jungkook/Jimin, Jackson/Mark, JB/Jinyoung, Yugyeom/BamBam/Youngjae, Seungkwan/Vernon, Chan/Seokmin, Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, Jihoon/Soonyoung, Jun/Minghao, Wonwoo/Mingyu, Tao/Lay, Kai/D.O, Chen/Xiumin, Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, and Kris/Suho.

Characters: Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Min Yoonji Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jungkook, Jin, Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Samuel, Mark Tuan, JB, Jackson Wang, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Lu Han, Suho/Kim Joon Myun, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Xiumin/Kim Min Seok, Chen/Kim Jong Dae, Kai/Kim Jong In, D.O./Do Kyung Soo, Chanyeol/Park Chan Yeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baek Hyun, Tao/Huang Zi Tao, and Lay/Zhang Yi Xing.

Summary: Boyfriends must deal with their biggest enemy; their girlfriends periods. Different short stories, the couples will be revealed in stories.

Disclaimer: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Vernon smiled at the familiar cashier who gave him a knowing smile as Vernon headed started to no man's land. He saw the surprised looks husbands, fathers, brothers, and boyfriends him as he walked past them without even blinking as he reached his destination.

The feminine isle.

He's no stranger to the feminine line nor was he scared of the isle anymore. He's already made too many prompt trips for Sofia and his mother over the years to fear anything but her.

Vernon whistled an song as he turned the corner into the isle letting his eyes scan over the items. Vernon smiled as he found the exact ones Seungkwan wanted making sure to grab two of the biggest bags. He refused to be cursed out again for her running out again in the middle of the night and having to run to wal-mart to get more. Seungkwan put a new type of fear in him despite being only 5,5 and less than 160 pounds. 

Turning around Vernon grabbed a box of pain killers, and a heating pad only to find another boy beside him. The kid was staring wide eyed at the boxes like they were going to attack. Eyes darted from box to box then his phone but he made no move to grab any. Vernon almost laughed at the sight, knowing that's exactly how he looked the first time he got Seungkwan pads.

He swore back then that the pads could smell his fear.

Now he knows it only his girlfriend.

* * *

"Need help?" Vernon asked after a second of watching the boy had an internal battle with himself probably deciding whether or not to call his girlfriend, or throw in the towel and quit. Jumping the boy turned to Vernon. He eyes glued to the two boxes so casually in Vernon's hand like it was an everyday thing. His mouth opened and closed before he nodded pathetically his cheeks turning a bright red to his ears.

"It gets easier." Vernon joked.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked. His eyes big as he held onto every word Vernon said like it was the cure to cancer.

"Yup. The first time is always the worst. Did your girl sent you with a picture?"

The boy gave Vernon a look before it settled in his mind. Rushing he shoved his phone into Vernon's face to show him the box his girlfriend demanded that he grab or forget about coming home. Vernon nodded spotting the brand and pointing it to the boy.

"These are the ones you need, always grab more than one. Grab some ice cream and ginger ale while your at it. Don't forget the pain killers, and the heating pad or else you'll be here again."

The boy blinked once then twice.

"Thanks!" He shouted once the information settled in his mind. 

"No problem." Vernon called as he turned the corner heading to the check out.

* * *

Seungkwan groaned dramatically loud as she heard the first door to Vernon dorm room. She would be in her own but Jihoon-noona demanded she leave because if she synced her, she was getting the guitar. Her stomach twisted and churned as she forced herself not to vomit yet again. Taking a deep breath she forced all the unforgiving smells away and counted to ten to stop herself from being sick.

Seungkwan heard the door to the dorm room open as Vernon came around the corner with a bag filled of the necessities, and soft smile.

"Vernonie!" Seungkwan cried out from her spot on the couch. She was bundled up like a baby, her face peaking out from her over waddle of blankets.

"Hey Kwannie. I'm sorry I took so long." Vernon muttered against his pretty girlfriend's lips. He immediately pulled the heating pad out fixing it to lay on Seungkwan's stomach once he made underneath the numerous blankets. 

Seungkwan hummed wrapping her arms around Vernon before pulling back to peck them again. "Thanks Vernonie. Did you get everything else?"

"Yes including the 27 dresses, and Magic Mike movie."

"I love you Vernonie."

"I love you too."

"Give me the chocolate now."


	2. Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua

Title: Jeonghan & Joshua Trip

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo

Series: none

Pairings: Namjoon/Jin, Hoseok/Yoongi, Taehyung/Jungkook/Jimin, Jackson/Mark, JB/Jinyoung, Yugyeom/BamBam/Youngjae, Seungkwan/Vernon, Chan/Seokmin, Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, Jihoon/Soonyoung, Jun/Minghao, Wonwoo/Mingyu, Tao/Lay, Kai/D.O, Chen/Xiumin, Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, and Kris/Suho.

Characters: Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jungkook, Jin, Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Samuel, Mark Tuan, JB, Jackson Wang, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Lu Han, Suho/Kim Joon Myun, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Xiumin/Kim Min Seok, Chen/Kim Jong Dae, Kai/Kim Jong In, D.O./Do Kyung Soo, Chanyeol/Park Chan Yeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baek Hyun, Tao/Huang Zi Tao, and Lay/Zhang Yi Xing.

Summary: Boyfriends must deal with their biggest enemy; their girlfriends periods. Different short stories, the couples will be revealed in stories.

Disclaimer: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Cheolie?" Jeonghan grumbled. His hand reaching out to touch his girlfriend only to come in contact with an warm sheet. Sitting up Jeonghan glanced around the bedroom to find out that Jisoo was also missing along with Seungcheol.

Climbing out of the bed Jeonghan, scanned the room searching for any sign of his two significant others. Jeonghan was in the middle of debating with himself on whether to head outside to search, when a soft cry reaches his ears from the bathroom.

Moving quickly he yanked open the door to see Seungcheol curled up in only her sports bra and briefs as Jisoo carefully ran warm water over the shower floor. Jeonghan didn't need to say anything, he gently picked up Seungcheol carrying her to the bathroom as Jisoo grabbed the girl's dirty clothes.

"The bed." Seungcheol muttered against Jeonghan sholder blade. Jisoo moved quicker stripping the bed, throwing away the dirty sheets and quickly fixing it. 

"All better." 

"I'm sorry-"

"Cheolie, it's' natural there's nothing to apologize about." Jisoo stated cutting of their girlfriend attempt to apologize. Seungcheol still gothe insecure about her body regardless that how many times Jisoo or Jeonghan would try to comfort her.

* * *

"No." was the first thing out of Jeonghan mouth as he stared down one of the love of his life. Glancing back Jisoo made sure Seungcheol was still asleep as he pulled Jeonghan further towards the hallway.

Neither man wanted their girlfriend to wake up. It was already hard enough to get the girl to relax and fall back to sleep.

Jisoo pouted, "Please Hannie, princess really needs them, and I can't leave the roast unattended." 

"How about you go buy the  _things_ and I'll cook the roast." Jeonghan suggested.

Jisoo sent his boyfriend the most unamused look he could make, "You in my kitchen, _not happening_. I just remodeled my kitchen and I refuse to let it be destroyed." Jisoo stated as he cocked his hip to the side.

"I can cook!" Jeonghan hissed. He couldn't believe his own boyfriend doubted his skills. You have one accident in the kitchen and then no one trusts you in the kitchen.

"You burned baked potato in the microwave yesterday!"

"It said 10 minutes!"

"If frozen not to preheat it! Why can't you just go to the damn store?"

Jeonghan scoffed, "The last time I went to get pads for Cheolie, the cashier thought they were for me. I refuse to have to endure that again, and you can't make me."

"Hannie? Shua?" 

Both boys froze at the soft voice of their princess. Rushing back into the room Jisoo and Jeonghan immediately doted all their attention on their stirring princess.

"How do you feel baby?" Jeonghan whispered pressing his cold hand against Seungcheol's burning skin. The older girl leaned into the touch sighing in comfort, "Bad. My stomach hurts a lot."

"How about some green tea with lemon? Do you want something to eat? Dinner won't be done until later." Jisoo asked as he gently readjusted the blanket over Seungceol. He knew the extra taste of lemon always calmed the cramps down and there tea made Seungcheol more relaxed.

"Yes to the tea but no real food yet, I don't think I'll be able to hold it done. Can I also have some ice cream?" Seungcheol asked softly. Jisoo and Jeonghan cooed softly at their soft girlfriend, regardless of the four years that they all been together Seungcheol still hated asking them for things.

"Absolutely princess. Hannie was just about to run to the store for you." Jisoo slid in carefully sending Jeonghan a daring look. Jeonghan sent Jisoo a glare but stopped as Seungcheol turned to him. Seungcheol seemed to light up at the statement sending Jeonghan a blinding smile, the painful cramps forgotten momentarily, "Really?". Jeonghan whole attitude disappeared in a matter of seconds as he stared at the beauty of his princess.

Seungcheol never complained about doing anything for him so running to the store for feminine items shouldn't kill him. "Of course anything for you Cheolie. Do you want anything else besides ice cream?"

"I need some more things, and pain killers if you don't mind?" Seungcheol muttered. She was blushing as she covered her bottom half of her face with her blanket, she didn't feel all that comfortable saying the words.

"Of course not princess. I'll be back in ten." 

Seungcheol nodded, Jisoo smiled placing the remote beside her. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he followed Jeonghan out, "Hannie."

"It's okay, I'm not mad Shua." Jeonghan stated as he toed on his tennis shoes.

"I'm glad. Make sure you don't forget the pain killers, those ultra plus pads or the cookie dough ice cream." Jisoo added as he opened the door holding the car keys out to Jeonghan.

"Okay. Do you want anything?"

"Can you grab some more rice, I don't think we have enough. Oh before I forget grab some of those heating pads for Seungcheol's stomach."

"Alright." Jeonghan said leaning over to steal a kiss which Jisoo happily gave. "I'll be back in ten."

"Be careful! Love you!"

"Love you two! Make sure our princess don't move a muscle!"

"Love you Hannie!" Seungcheol called out from the bedroom.


	3. BamBam/Yugyeom/Youngjae

Title: BamBam Trip

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exko

Series: none

Pairings: Namjoon/Jin, Hoseok/Yoongi, Taehyung/Jungkook/Jimin, Jackson/Mark, JB/Jinyoung, Seungkwan/Vernon, Chan/Seokmin, Jihoon/Soonyoung, Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, BamBam/Youngjae/Yugyeom, Jun/Minghao, Wonwoo/Mingyu, Tao/Lay, Kai/D.O, Chen/Xiumin, Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, and Kris/Suho.

Characters: Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jungkook, Kim SeokJin, Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Samuel, Mark Tuan, JB, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, BamBam, Kim Yugyeom, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Luhan, Suho/Kim Joonmyun, Kris/Wu YiFin, Xiumin/Kim Minseok, Chen/Kim Jong Dae, Kai/Kim Jongin, D.O./Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Tao/Huang Zi Tao, and Lay/Zhang Yi Xing.

Summary: Boyfriends must deal with their biggest enemy; their girlfriends periods. Different short stories, the couples will be revealed in stories.

Disclaimer: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Yugyeom’s long, light brown hair was the first to greet BamBam as he entered the bedroom he shared with his two girlfriends. BamBam next spots the short black hair which was the only thing of Youngjae poking out from underneath the covers.

“Gyeommie,” BamBam whispered as he hears the painful whine from his girlfriend’s throat “Are you okay?”

Yugyeom didn’t talk as her eyebrows are furrowed, eyes shut tight. She kept letting out her sharp intakes out pain every few minutes but other than that stayed silent.

“Shit. Noona?” BamBam asked as he moved over to the other side of the bed. He knew the verdict was the same once he lifted up the covers to info Youngjae curled into a tight ball, tears running her pretty face.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay I can handle this. You two don’t move—fuck I’m stupid, of course your not going to move. I’ll be back just wait, okay. I love you both.” BamBam rushed out as he grabbed his phone, and car keys before rushing out the house.

* * *

It took BamBam fourteen minutes of staring at the feminine isle to realize he had no idea what he was buying or even looking for. BamBam sighs as he dials the only female he knows can help him out.

 _"What’s wrong BamBam?"_ Jinyoung-noona asks immediately.

 _“It’s too early for whatever you’re calling for BamBam!”_ Jaebum yells.  
   
"Noona," BamBam whines immediately. He smirked as he hears Jinyoung tell Jaebum to shut up because her baby need her.

 _“What’s wrong baby?”_ Jinyoung asks immediately. Her voice was soft and calm as she spoke to one of her maknaes.

"Noona, Jae and Gyeommie their in pain and I don’t know what to do." He confesses, trying hard not cry. He hated feeling helpless especially when it concerned his girls. “I don’t know what to do and I’m scared, noona. What if I messed up already. I shouldn’t have left them to come to the store. I’m so fucking stupid—“

 _"Hey, hey relax. Bammie listen to me and breath. There we go. One more time for me. That’s Nona’s Bammie, breath. Now listen to me. Youngjae and Yugyeom are going to be okay. It’s nothing too serious. Now I need you to follow my instructions and everything will be okay. Can you do that for your noona, Bammie?"_ She says.

“Yes noona.” BamBam stated Ashe got his breathing under control.

* * *

“Gyeommie? Noona?” BamBam called out to his girlfriends as he gently closed the door with his foot. He didn’t hear anything as he move to place all the items in the kitchen.

Moving through the house, BamBam peaked into the bedroom to find the bed made and vacant.

“Baby? Princess?” BamBam calls out again.

“Bammie?”

BamBam turns around to find Youngjae standing in the doorway of the bathroom. One hand on the side and the other holding her stomach. The older girl looked tired and in pain.

BamBam moves quickly as he gently but firmly pulled Youngjae into his arms, hugging the girl.

“Hey.”

“Hey Bammie.” Youngjae muttered against her smaller boyfriend’s forehead.

“I got you and Gyeommie some stuff. Do lay down on the couch.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too noona.”

* * *

Yugyeom was in the guest bathroom. Her long body curled up as she cradled the toilet in her arms. Her face pressed against the toilet seat lid as she slept.

BamBam slowly crawled over to Yugyeom. He used one hand to lift up Yugyeom’s head and the other to turn the girl’s body more towards him. Gently he pulled Yugyeom closer until his arms could successfully wrap around the girl as she lifted her up and carried her towards the living room.

Youngjae was stretched out on the couch her back against the cushions as she draped herself in a blanket halfway up her body. The tall peaked from underneath her arm to the two. Slowly Jae turned her body to allow enough room for Yugyeom to be placed beside her.

BamBam gently placed Yugyeom into Youngjae’s side. The eldest of the relationship immediately cuddled into her young girlfriend.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

* * *

_“How’s the girls?”_

BamBam peaked around the corner to find Yugyeom and Youngjae still knocked out together.

He had just finished rotating between heating, and cooling pads on both girls stomachs and backs. Gave each a five minute massages on their stomach before feed them pain killers, chocolate ice cream decorated with strawberries, bananas and kiwis.

“They’re both still sleeping.”

_“Did you already prepare the next cooling and heating packs?”_

“Yes noona. I gave them some ice cream with fruit earlier. I’m thinking a good noddle soup should be best for dinner?” BamBam asked as he scanned Youngjae’s cookbook for an perfect noodle soup.

_“Sounds perfect Bammie. Now just let them sleep for a little while longer and than wake them up so they can each go to the bathroom.”_

“Yes noona. Thank you for all your help noona.”

_“No problem Bammie. Now you get some rest and eat something. Call me if you need anymore help. Love you.”_

“Okay noona. Love you too.”


	4. Soonyoung and Hoseok Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text is Yoongi  
> Italics is Hoseok

Title: Soonyoung & Hoseok Trip

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo

Series: none

Pairings: Namjoon/Jin, Hoseok/Yoongi, Taehyung/Jungkook/Jimin, Jackson/Mark, JB/Jinyoung, Tao/Lay, Kai/D.O, Yugyeom/BamBam/Youngjae, Seungkwan/Vernon, Chan/Seokmin, Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, Jihoon/Soonyoung, Jun/Minghao, Wonwoo/Mingyu, Chen/Xiumin, Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, and Kris/Suho.

Characters: Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, BamBam, and Kim Yugyeom, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Lu Han, Suho/Kim Joonmyun, Kris/Wu YiFan, Xiumin/Kim Minseok, Chen/Kim Jongdae, Kai/Kim Jongin, D.O./Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Tao/Huang ZiTao, Lay/Zhang Yixing, Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Samuel, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Boyfriends must deal with their biggest enemy; their girlfriends periods. Different short stories, the couples will be revealed in stories.

Disclaimer: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Yoongi groaned loudly as she realized that she just used the last pad of her package. Pulling up her shorts, Yoongi pulled out the bathroom cabinets to find it empty of all her pads.

“Fuck me. I knew I told that brat to buy some more when she went shopping last week.”

Grabbing her phone Yoongi sent a quick text to her boyfriend.

**Hobi  
— I need pads  
— food too**

_Queen_  
_— kk  
— I’ll be over in a hour_

**Hobi  
— thanks babe**

_Queen_  
_— everything for my Queen_  
— I am your humble servant for all eternity  
— your wish is my command

**Hobi  
— that’s a genie idiot not a servant**

_Queen  
— whatever my lady says_

**Hobi  
— love you Hobi**

_Queen  
— love you more Yoongles_

Yoongi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend antics but smiled bright at the conversation. Running a hand through her hand Yoongi exited her bathroom, reentering her bedroom. She grabbed one of Hoseok many hoodie throwing it one before deciding to eat some cereal.

”You asshole.” Yoongi turned to find Jihoon glaring at her.

* * *

_“Jihoonieeeeee—“_

“What do you want Soonyoung.” Jihoon hissed as she clutched her bedroom door until her knuckles turned white after getting another sharp cramp pain. She knew her idiotic boyfriend hadn’t done anything for her attitude but she was pissed.

Fuck her unnie synced up with her.

She was suppose to have at least two more weeks until her period but _noooo_ her unnie had to fuck that up. Usually the girls would be on totally different times but lately Jihoon’s big sister has been spending more time around which caused them to sync up.

_“Are you okay princess?”_

“Does it sound like I’m okay Soonyoung? Nevermind ignore that. What do you need?” Jihoon asked well demanded. She dis feel bad that she was acting so short with her boyfriend but god for Soonyoung.

The older man went along igoring the attitude as he continued on with the same energetic voice form before, _“I got tickets for The Greatest Showman tonight!”_

Jihoon felt like total shit.

Of course tonight had to be the opening night for the The Greatest Showman and the tickets had been sold out within forty minutes.

For the last two months Jihoon had been openly complaining is much she wanted to see he movie and hated everyone who brought the tickets before she could. Soonyoung having tickets meant he had to be out in the cold when they went on sale originally to get them for her. God what did she do to deserve him.

“That’s great Soonie.”

_“I know right! So I’ll be over at 6 so we can get there before it’s time. That will give us a hour—“_

“Shit, I’m sorry Soonie. My stomach isn’t feeling good and I don’t think I’ll be able to sit through the movie today. I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung side of the phone got quiet. Jihoon pulled it away to make sure she didn’t hang up in her boyfriend which she didn’t.

“Soonie? Hoshi? Soonyoung?”

 _“One second princess! Seokmin where are is my black tennis shoes? No I didn’t put them in the kitchen! Nevermind.”_  Soonyoung yelled which was followed by some crashing and loud cursing.

“Kwon Soonyoung! What are you doing!” Jihoon demanded.

_“Sorry Hoonie I’ll call back. Love you.”_

Jihoon started at her phone as it beeped signaling the end of the call. She couldn’t believe Soonyoung just hung up on her. Shaking her head Jihoon straighten up as she moved to the hallway just as her big sister exited her bedroom.

“You asshole.” Jihoon hissed.

* * *

Jihoon was stretched out on the couch with her favorite onesie on that was open showing her sports bra and the skin of her belly which was covered by another heating pads. Below her laid the empty bag of marshmallows and a destroyed pint of rainbow sherbet ice cream.

Jihoon blinked as her phone started ringing, grabbing it she answered not bothering to check the Caller ID “What?”

_“One large dark roast coffee with no cream and one sugar. No foam. Also can I get six chocolate chip cookies, two pieces of double chocolate loaf cake, two pieces of iced lemon pound cake, one chicken and double bacon sandwich, slow-roasted ham, swiss & egg breakfast sandwich. Anything else Hoonie?”_

“Huh?”

_“I guess that’s all. Yes for Hoshi. H. O. S. H. I. Yes I’ll be using debit. Thank you. Okay Hoonie I think I got everything. I got the good pain killers, two packs of jumbo marshmallows. I got you some Jjajangmyun & Spicy Ramen Noodles for later once your tummy can handle it. Yes that’s me! Thank you and have a good day. Now Hoonie do you still use always medium pads with wings?”_

Jihoon blinked a few times before realizing that Soonyoung was talking to her, “Uhh yeah. Soonyoung what are you doing—“

_“Thanks Jihoonie. I’ll be there in twenty. Love you!”_

* * *

“Hoseok hyung?”

Hoseok glanced up from the pads to find Soonyoung peaking around the corner of the isle. Soonyoung waved at his girlfriend’s unnie boyfriend as he came around the corner. Both boys shared a smile as they saw they both had bags of food and coffees in their hands.

“Mother Nature?”

“Yup. Just need to get the pads and I’ll have everything.”

“Same, I just can’t pick which one is better for Yoongi. I know she changed her from usual package because they were out. But now I don’t know which ones to get her.” Hoseok confessed as he watched Soonyoung grab two packages of the pads that Jihoon used.

“Grab one of each.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Glad I could help, hyung. Now I got to buy these and catch the bus.”

“Forget the bus. Hyung will give you a ride. We’re going to the same place anyway.”

* * *

“There’s someone at the door.” Yoongi commented as her and Jihoon listened to the doorbell ring for the second time. Jihoon nodded her eyes glued to the TV. The girls had found an X-Men marathon on Syfy and after ten minutes of aegyo Yoongi caved.

“Go answer it punk.”

“It’s probably your boyfriend.”

“So.”

“He’s dating you. You answer it.” Jihoon hissed.

Yoongi raises an eyebrow as she held up the remote control, “I will change the channel.”

Jihoon glared at her big sister as the doorbell ringed again for the fifth time. “I hate you. Stop ringing the damn bell hyung! I’m coming!” Jihoon yelled as she stood up wrapping her blanket around her small body. Rushing towards the door she yanked it open to come face to face with a happy Hoseok and a happy Soonyoung.

“Jihoon!”

“Princess!”

“Soonie? What are you doing here?”

Hoseok decided to let the younger couple handle their business as he slid past Jihoon into the household.

Yoongi immediately stood up seeing her precious boyfriend. Throwing her arms open, “Carry me to the room.”

“Your wish is my command, my Queen.” Hoseok announced. He placed the bags of supplies on his wrist as he gently picked Yoongi up princess style, heading upstairs.

“I really do love you Hoseok.”

“I love you more Yoongi.”

* * *

“Why are you here?” Jihoon asked but it sounds more like, “Bdkidi yozhsh here.”

Soonyoung smiles at his precious smol girlfriend as she attacked the sandwich and some of cake. Leaning over Soonyoung wipes away the scrapes off Jihoon’s puffed out cheeks and lips, “What did you say princess?”

Jihoon took one large gulp, “Why are you here?”

“Because you’re on your period and I’m your boyfriend.”

Jihoon gave Soonyoung a raise eyebrow as she took a long swallow of her coffee.

“You were in pain and I wanted to take care of you.”

“What about the movie tickets?”

“I had a friend at the movie theater who happens to owe me a huge favor. He’ll accept them whenever we can make it.”

“But—”

“No buts. I only got those tickets because of your obsession with Hugh Jackman beside it won’t be right without you. Also don’t even tell me I don’t need to be here because that’s false. I have too and I want too be here.”

“Why?”

“When I asked you out Jihoon it wasn’t because you were pretty or smart. Okay maybe that’s part of it but that’s not the point. I asked you out because because you are so independent and strong. Well I wanted to be the one person you can depend on for anything including your period. Beside you look so soft and cuddling right now.”

Jihoon narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend but didn’t comment instead she grabbed another pastry.

* * *

Soonyoung blinked a few times before opening his eyes as he felt a blanket being laid over his body.

“Go back to sleep.” Yoongi ordered. Hoseok rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as he fixed the blanket over Soonyoung and Jihoon. The small girl was stretched out on top of Soonyoung’s chest with his arm caged around her productively.

“Night Soonyoung.”

“Night noona. Night hyung.”


	5. Mark Trip

Title: Mark Trip

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo

Series: none

Pairings: Namjoon/Jin, Hoseok/Yoongi, Taehyung/Jungkook/Jimin, Jackson/Mark, JB/Jinyoung, Yugyeom/BamBam/Youngjae, Seungkwan/Vernon, Chan/Seokmin, Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, Jihoon/Soonyoung, Jun/Minghao, Wonwoo/Mingyu, Tao/Lay, Kai/D.O, Chen/Xiumin, Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, and Kris/Suho.

Characters: Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, BamBam, and Kim Yugyeom, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Luhan, Suho/Kim Joonmyun, Kris/Wu Yifan, Xiumin/Kim Minseok, Chen/Kim Jongdae, Kai/Kim Jongin, D.O./Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Tao/Huang Zitao, Lay/Zhang Yixing, Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Samuel, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Boyfriends must deal with their biggest enemy; their girlfriends periods. Different short stories, the couples will be revealed in stories.

Disclaimer: Seventeen/Got7/Bts/Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Mark Tuan was panicking.

Not the familiar oh-shit-I-just-remembered-I-didn’t-do-my-last-minute-paper panicking no he was fuck-my-girlfriend-is-on-her-period-and-I’ve-never-seen-a-pad-in-my-life panicking as he stood in the center of Wal-Mart feminine isle.

* * *

The day started off normal but soon turned weird once Mark arrived back his apartment after finishing his shift at the library. He didn’t even blink as he toed his shoes off sliding then right next to his girlfriend’s army boots. However he did pause at the black Converse beside the boots but, Mark ignored them deciding that maybe Jackson forget to put back on of her other pairs of shoes.

 _‘It won’t be the first time.’_ Mark thought.

It wasn’t unusual for Jackson to already be at Mark’s apartment because the girl already particularly lived there. The unusual thing was that she wasn’t waiting for Mark in the living room or already starting dinner in the kitchen.

“Jacks?”

“Oh oppa you’re here already.”

 _‘That’s not Jackson.’_ was the first thing that popped into Mark’s head. The older boy blinked an few times as the familiar color of Namjoon’s long purple hair filled his sight.

“Joonie? What are you doing here?” Mark asked gently. He never usually question why Kim Namjoon, Jackson’s best friend (besides him) was inside his apartment. The girl was usually over four times a week some with her boyfriend Seokjin, other times by herself. However Jackson would always text Mark to let him know in advance if the girl was over.

“Oh yeah I didn’t forget to text you. Wait if I forget to text you—Jin-oppa is still at the fucking cafe waiting for me! Ahhh he’s going to kill me!”

“Wha—“

“Excuse me oppa!” Namjoon shrieked as the girl rushed past it the front door before running back to grab her phone. Mark sighed as he heard familiar sound of something falling before Namjoon’s shriek filled the air again.

Before Mark could speak the girl popped around the corner hopping on one foot with a sheepish smile. “Sorry oppa but I knocked door the plant in your room again!” Namjoon rushed out before running only to fall face first onto the carpet.

“Joonie—“

“I’m okay!” Namjoon yelled as she hopped up and shoved her foot in one of her Converse before simply grabbing the other one in her hand. “Oh yeah oppa, Jackson on her period! Bye!” with that Namjoon yelled the door open. The girl barely avoided hitting herself in the face as she raced out of the apartment.

“O-okay.”

* * *

When Mark entered his bedroom he immediately took note of the chipped flower pot that was suppose to be on his window seal. The next thing he noticed was the curled shaped of his fiancée on his bed.

“Oh princess.” Mark whispered as he immediately moved to seat beside the girl.

“Markie.” An hoarse voice whimpered.

Mark reached over to pull the covers gently down to find an tear stained Jackson Wang. The girl long black hair was in a long braid to her back to stay out of her face but, the free stands were slicked to her face with sweat. Mark could tell by the shirt that was soaked with sweat and tears that the girl haven’t seriously moved for a few hours.

“Fuck princess your in some serious pain, aren’t you. Why didn’t you call me earlier, I would have called out to take care of you?” Mark asked gently. He reached out to cradled Jackson’s face in one of his large hand knowing his natural cold body temperature would lift some of the heat.

Jackson whined cuddling the hand, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Princess you are never bother me. If your in pain I want to be the first to know so I can take care of you regardless of what time or where I’m at. I love you Jackson so you need to be able to tell me stuff like this, okay? When you don’t it makes me feel like you don’t trust me enough.”

“I do! I just didn’t want to be a bother—" Jackson rushed out but Mark cut his fiancée off carefully.

“You are never a bother. Your the love of my life and nothing you ever do will be a bother to me. However I understand why you didn’t call me but, next time I’ll seriously be mad if I find out from someone else again. Understood?”

“Yes Markie.”

“Now you rest while I got get supplies. I'll be back in twenty minutes.”

* * *

That's what lead up to Mark Tuan standing in the feminine isle in Wal-Mart panicking.

Reaching for phone Mark dialed the one person who would know how to handle this situation the best.

_“Hello?”_

“Hello Mrs. Wang—“

_“Mark Yien Tuan, what did I tell you about calling me, Mrs. Wang!”_

Mark whined, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck like a embarrassed child, “Not to unless I want to get my ear twisted.”

_“Exactly. Now do you want me to come to Korea and fix that problem.”_

“No Mrs—I mean Mama Wang.”

_“Good boy. Now what did Jackson do this time?”_

“Oh nothing Jackson’s good, well not at the moment. Uhh—Mother Nature came today and Jackson is in pain. I’m trying to take care of her but I’ve never really had to deal with Jackson’s period before so I’m stuck.” Mark felt like a horrible boyfriend as he muttered the last half of his sentence.

It’s true that he’s never dealt with Jackson’s period because the girl likes to stay on birth control ( _not because they were having sex; Mark and Jackson wanted to wait until marriage for that part of their relationship_ ) because it was easier to deal with that an period especially during fencing and volley season. However once Mark noticed the mood swings, dizziness, lost of appetite, and random burst pains. He & Jackson sat down and came to conclude the girl needed to remove her birth control implant, and allow her body to regulate itself naturally.

“I’m at Wal-Mart right now and I don’t know what do. I hate not knowing how to take care of my own fiancée especially when she in this much and I can’t do anything about it. God I’m a horrible—“

_“Yien. Breath. Just breath son. Now there’s nothing wrong with not knowing how to deal with this. You can’t know everything and it’s okay to have a hiccup every once in a while. The important thing is that your learning. It comes with the time beside I doubt any man really knows how to handle Mother Nature. Beside your the best thing to happen to m Jackson an she’s the best thing to happen to you. Now are you feeling better?”_

Mark nodded, “Yes Mama Wang. I’m sorry I got emotional—“

_“Stop right there. You don’t ever need to apologize for being emotional. I’m actually glad you were comfortable enough to let me have this moment with you, it shows me that you really trust enough and that you love Jackson so much. Now let’s move on.”_

“Your right.”

_“Okay. There are twelve steps dealing with an Jackson Wang period. Step one: Two packs of Always Maxi Size 5 Extra Heavy Overnight Pads with Wings, Unscented. Make sure they’re exactly the unscented one because for some reason the scented ones make Jackson throw up.”_

“Yes Mama Wang.” Mark said. He pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear as he scanned packs of pads. He quickly grabbed the two first packs of the pads throwing them in his cart. “I got them.”

_“Oh yeah I almost forget. Your going to next a buggy because a cart won’t cut it.”_

“On it!”

* * *

“Okay I think I have everything." Mark announced into the phone as he placed it on speaker. He pulled into his parking spot and placed his car in park before giving Mama Wang the 'go ahead'.

_“Let’s do a check though just to make sure.”_

“Okay. I'll tell you everything and you let me know if I mssed anything.

Step One: Two packs of Always Maxi Size 5 Extra Heavy Overnight Pads with Wings, Unscented. The scented ones makes Jackson sick.

Step Two: Two 24-pack bottles of Tylenol which at 700 mg. Jackson will normally take then willingly. However if she's been stubborn, she will refuse them and claim they give her a headache. Which is a lie, she just doesn't want to look weak. So give her a very firm stare until she caves. Also check her pain level, one through five, every four hours. She'll never willingly tell me the real pain unless I push it.

Step Three: One ThermaCare Advanced Menstrual Pain Therapy. She likes to have it while she’s sleeping. It calms her. However only give to her on her last day because that will be the heaviest.

Step Four: One IcyHot with No Mess Applicator. The pads annoy her to the point she can’t sleep with them one. Beside the constant having to change them it bothersome.

Step Five: Wipe her down in her underwear. Jackson won't admit it but the sweat bothers her deeply. Just give her a cold wipe down with unscented baby wipes.

Step Six: Throw her hair into a top bun with all the strands. It's usually in a braid only because someone else did it for her and she's to exhausted to take it down herself. The bun stops the sweat from piling up in her braid and wetting her back anymore than it already it.

Step Seven: Two hour bath with bubbles and music. The bubbles makes Jackson smile while the music forces the tension out of her body. The reason behind the two hour bath is the first hour is simply letting Jackson soak in the lukewarm water. The next hour is her cleaning herself fully. Have a fluffy towel waiting for her along with my favorite big shirt and my soft boxers. Make use they are boxers because the briefs feel too constricted to her.

Step Eight: Go to the little takeout restaurant that's two block from my apartment that me and Jackson always eat at. Order a large Dak Kalguksu. It's the closest I'm going to get to your famous Chicken Noddle Soup. Get a large kimchi with it because Jackson likes to mix it together with the broth before drinking it.

Step Nine: Make an backrest with the pillows against my headboard for myself to rest against then gently pull Jackson into my arms. Make sure the black towel it placed underneath her butt because she doesn't like to see the blood until absolutely necessary.

Step Ten: Two pint of Hershey’s chocolate ice and chocolate syrup. Leave them in the boxes and hand Jackson the syrup with a big spoon. Don't expect none because she won't share. Don't stare at her as she eats them because then she'll feel self-conscious and stop.

Step Eleven: Rub her belly. Rub it in counterclockwise and then clockwise for at least ten minutes each. You don't know why but that makes Jackson sleepy and Jackson needs all the sleep she can get. Do apply a little more pressure when I reach the bottom part of her stomach because the pressure releases some of the lingering pain from the cramps.

Step Twelve: Movie and cuddles. Play the series Love O2O. Jackson loves the show and already binge watching it on her period. Her eyes will stop to drop during the between episodes 12 and 15. Gently lay down with her in my arms still before turning Jackson to face my chest. She'll be to sleepy to fight especially with cuddles. If I want her to fall asleep quick I'll draw across her spine. Did I get everything?"

_"Yes Yien. Now listen closely. This is the step thirteen step and the absolute last resort if nothing makes Jackson sleep. Call me to sing to her. However if you want you can sing to her yourself. The song is called Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole. However only use it for the absolute last resort or it'll lose its power. Got it?"_

"Yes Mama Wang. Thank you. I'm gonna go ahead and head to head inside now so I can handle Jackson."

_"No problem Yien. Don't forget to keep me updated. Bye. Love you."_

"I will. I love you too Mama Wang."

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of me, Markie." Jackson muttered as her eyes kept fighting the urge to close.

"You don't have to thank me princess. I'm just happy to be here to thank care of you. Now go to sleep. I love you."

" 've you too." Jackson slurred as she slipped into unconsciousness. Mark smiled at his fiancée before leaning down to press a kiss against her forehand before closing his own eyes letting his fingers continue to draw against her spine.


End file.
